And So To Live
by Miss Shad
Summary: The story of that little fellow known as Kaz, from his early and quite sad days to his present life as Ami and Yumi's manager. Rated T for safety
1. Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters;they belong to good 'ol Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of,however,are MINE! (evil laugh) Also,as usual,this is based off the animated Puffy Ami Yumi,not the actual people.

Author's Note: I decided to do this story because there are very few (if any) HHPAY fics where Kaz is the main character. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical winter's day,with snow falling on the ground and on the rooftops...only these were rooftops of houses with sliding doors and roof corners that pointed upwards. Down on the streets of this unusual place,a brown-haired boy of about 10 wearing a tan kimono and carrying a wooden toy sword walked down the street over to the window of a shop where his younger brother stood. This younger boy was about 8,but he was quite short and thus looked much younger than that. He had black hair,a red kimono and big,round glasses. 

He stood in front of the window,his eyes fixed on the delicious-looking cookies and cakes. He had been standing there for a very long time. How long? Well,his older brother had went off on his on about an hour eariler and had just returned,surprised to see the smaller boy still standing and staring just the way he was when he left.

''Kaz.'' The brown-haired boy said,tapping his brother on the shoulder.

''Hm?'' He turned around in surprise. ''Oh,it's just you,Amari.''

''We should go home now. Mom and Dad are probably worried sick.'' They left.

Little Kaz had good reason to be so...fascinated with the pastries in the store window he was looking into. His family was quite poor and more often than not,he and Amari didn't get enough to eat. The two of them got so fed up with this that anytime that they saw money lying around,they'd take it and give it to their parents,regardless of who it belonged to. The only problem was that,for Kaz,this had become a full-fledged obssesion.

When the two boys arrived at their house,their mother,Yuka,was sewing something up and didn't notice them. Amari went over to her.

''Mom?''

''Hm? Yes,Amari?'' She said.

''What is that?'' Amari pointed to the thing she was sewing.

''This? Oh,this is for Kaz.''

At that moment,a black-haired man wearing a green kimono walked in. Amari and Kaz ran to him.

''Dad!'' They both shouted,hugging him. He hugged them back,then went over to Yuka,who was finished sewing.

''Hello,Usaga.'' She said,then went over to Kaz. She handed him the thing she was sewing: a teddy bear. Kaz's eyes lit up when he saw it. He took it from her and hugged it warmly,then hugged Yuka.

''Oh,thank you so much!'' He showed the bear to Amari and Usaga,who liked it very much as well. Usaga then took a small,low table out of a closet. Everyone sat down at it,then Yuka went into another room and came out with four small bowls of rice and a handfull of grapes.

A few minutes after they all had started eating,Amari got out some change he had found on the street eariler. He was about to hand it to Usaga,but when Kaz noticed it,he tried to grab it from him. Amari and Kaz fought until...

''Stop it,you two!'' Usaga shouted. They both stopped,then Amari handed it to Usaga. Kaz tried to take it again,but Amari glared at him. Kaz cowered and gave up.

Later that night,Yuka quietly stepped into Amari and Kaz's room. She watched lovingly as Kaz snuggled the teddy bear in his sleep. She went over to him and picked him up. Since he was so small,it was very easy for her to do that. She watched as he snuggled up against her and the teddy bear and smiled. After a little while,she put him back in his bed. He snuggled under the warm blanket,then began to suck his thumb. Yuka watched him and Amari for a little while longer,then,herself tired,went back to bed.


	2. Tragedy

The next day,Amari and Kaz went off into town. Kaz had not gone very far when he noticed Amari was nowhere to be seen. He looked around. He didn't see Amari...but he **did** see a yen lying on the sidewalk. He picked it up immediately,then ran off to the pastry shop he was staring at endlessly the day before.

He went in and held up the yen. ''I would like a cookie.'' He said. Since he was so short,the lady behind the counter didn't see him. He jumped up and down and waved the yen in the air. ''Ma'm,I would like a cookie.'' The lady finally noticed him. She took the yen and gave him a cookie.

''Thank you.'' Kaz said,then left,wolfing down the cookie. Outside the shop,Amari was waiting for him. He looked very worried.

''What's the matter,Amari?'' Kaz asked.

''Dad...''

''What about Dad?''

''Dad...he's...he's...follow me.''

* * *

Amari led his younger brother down a dark alleyway where Usaga lay on the ground. Kaz ran over to him and shook him. ''Get up,Dad!'' He said. Usaga did nothing. ''Get up!'' Kaz shook him harder. It still did not work. Kaz looked and saw a dagger sticking out of Usaga's chest,with blood flowing down his kimono and onto the ground. 

''Dad!'' Kaz looked over at Amari,his eyes brimming with tears. He shook Usaga once more. ''You have to get up.'' He said,crying. He ran over to Amari and grabbed onto his kimono. Amari pulled him close and hugged him,then walked away. Kaz looked at his father's lifeless body one last time,then sadly followed Amari back home.

* * *

When Yuka heard her sons tell her about this,she didn't believe it. But when Amari and Kaz took her to the alley and showed her,she was shocked to the very bone. She hugged her boys,sobbing. She had always feared that something like this would happen. 

Later that night,she sat and thought about how things would be now that Usaga was gone. Usaga was where most of their money had come from. Now that he was dead,she and her boys would be even poorer than they had ever been,and she didn't want to put them through it.

She went into Amari and Kaz's room. Amari was sound asleep,but Kaz was awake crying and clutching onto his teddy bear tightly.

She watched them sadly. She couldn't let them live like this. She left the room,swallowing back her tears.


	3. Leaving Home

Around 4:00 AM there was a knock at the door. Yuka got out of bed and answered it. When she saw who was there she went into Amari and Kaz's bedroom. She shook Amari gently. ''Amari,'' She whispered. ''Amari. Amari,get up.'' Amari opened his eyes,dazed.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Pack up your toys and clothes right now. Don't ask me why. You'll find out soon.'' Amari did as he was told. Yuka then went over to Kaz's bed.

''Get up,Kaz.'' She said,shaking him. Kaz opened his eyes,which were still red from crying.

''Go pack up your things.'' Yuka told him.

''What for?'' Kaz asked.

''You'll find out later. Just go.'' Kaz started packing and noticed Amari was packing as well. But he was too busy to ask his brother any questions about this.

* * *

When they were through,Yuka led them over to the door. There was no one there per se,but there was a streetcar. Yuka hugged her boys. 

''Do you have everything packed?'' She asked them.

They nodded.

''Now,boys,'' She pulled them away from her. ''I want you to remember everything that happens to you out there. Don't forget anything. Not even the little tiny things. Do you understand?''

They nodded.

Yuka hugged them again. ''Goodbye. I love you dear-''

''Hey you!'' The streetcar driver shouted. ''We don't have all day!''

Yuka pushed her sons over to the streetcar. ''Go on. You have to leave now.'' Amari got on it,but Kaz still clung to Yuka's kimono tightly.

''Kaz,let go.'' She pulled him away and he reluctantly joined Amari. The streetcar drove off and Amari and Kaz stuck their hands out and waved to Yuka. Once their house was out of sight,Kaz hunkered down in his seat and clung to his teddy bear. _Mom is sending us away? _He thought.

* * *

The streetcar stopped at a train station and Amari and Kaz got on the train,unaware of where it was taking them. About 10 minutes into the ride,Kaz fell asleep,still clinging onto the teddy bear. Amari noticed him and pulled him close. Amari looked out the window,then looked all around the train. There was almost complete silence...silence that was instantly broken by a low growling sound. Amari looked at his brotherand he heard the growl again. He got up and went to another passenger. ''Does this train have a dining car?'' He asked. ''My little brother is starving.'' The passenger mumbled something that sounded like ''No'' and turned his attention back to his newspaper. Amari sighed. _Hopefully we'll get out of here soon,_he thought.

* * *

The train arrived at a city that neither Kaz nor Amari had ever seen before. They had not ventured too far into this place when two kimono-clad women spotted them. 

''Are these the boys she told us about?'' One of them asked.

''I believe so.'' The other said. They took Amari and Kaz by the hand and led them to a large house in what appeared to be a cul-de-sac. The house had a lovely garden as well as a shrine next door to it.

''W-where are they taking us,Amari?'' Kaz asked,nervous.

''I think they're--''

''Hush!'' One of the women yelled,cutting him off.

When they all were inside the house the two women introduced themselves. ''I am Minka and this is Kiya. From what we understand,your mother sent you here. Is that correct?''

Amari didn't understand,but he nodded anyway.

''What are your names?'' Minka asked.

''I am Amari and this is my brother Kaz.''

Minka got up closer to Kaz. Kaz cowered. ''N-n-no! No! No! Don't hurt me! I bruise like a fragile peach!'' He shouted. Minka grabbed Kaz by his kimono and looked at him closely as he shivered in fear.

She frowned at him and let go,then left the room. Kiya went over to them. ''Your room is that way,'' She said,pointing to the door. ''Get rested up. You've got lots of work to do in the morning.''

* * *

A/N: Well,then,how do you like it so far? Reviews,ideas,and constructive criticism are welcomed;flames,sadly,are not. 


	4. Servant Boys

_My life has changed..._

This was the big thing on Kaz's mind all throughout the night. He looked over at Amari,who was in the bed next to his. Amari was just as shocked and heartbroken as his little brother,he just didn't want to show it. Kaz watched him for a little bit,then turned over and hugged his teddy bear as hard as he could,so hard it seemed as though it was this hug that was squeezing his tears out. Just as Kaz had begun to think that he would never fall asleep,he did.

* * *

Kaz awoke to the feeling of someone or something licking him. Surprised,he looked and saw a black and grey cat sitting on top of him. 

''Narcicuss!'' Minka shouted. ''Bad cat! Leave that servant boy alone!'' The cat ran.

_Servant boy? _Kaz thought. _Me? What about Amari? Is he one too?

* * *

_

Amari and Kaz were outside with several other boys about the same age as them. But since Kaz was so short for his age,he was unsure which ones were older and which were younger. Heck,the smallest of these boys was nearly twice as big as him! 

Minka and Kiya stood in front of the group. ''All right,boys.'' Minka said. ''We have two new arrivals: Amari and Kaz.''

The boys seemed to take a liking to Amari,but they were not happy about Kaz.

''We can't have _him_ around!'' One of them said.

''Yeah,look at how small he is!'' Another said.

''And he's so skinny! His ribs are showing!''

''Now,now.'' Kiya said. ''He'll fatten up.''

''And if he doesn't do what he's told,'' Minka said, ''Beat him,whip him,do whatever you please.'' And with that she left.

_B-b-beat me?_ Kaz thought.

* * *

Kaz,Amari and the other servant boys got to work. They were carriying huge planks of wood and were using them to build a well in the garden. Amari and another boy had just finished digging the hole. The other boys had no trouble carrying the boards...all of them except Kaz. He wasn't strong enough and his growling stomach kept distracting him 

.He and the other boys were carrying the last board when Kaz tripped over a rock,causing him to drop the board on another boy's foot,which then made the board fall on...Minka's foot.

The boys all pointed to Kaz. ''He did it!'' They shouted.

Minka glared at Kaz. He cowered and trembled in fear. Before Minka could do anything else,Amari went over to her.

''Leave him alone.'' He said,taking Kaz by the hand. ''We're done. Let's go in.''

Kaz looked back at the garden and sighed in relief. Thanks to Amari,all was well...for now.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it,chapter four! Reviews,ideas,and constructive criticism are welcomed;flames,sadly,are not. 


	5. Kaz's Dream

Later that night,Kaz was awake in bed thinking about how awful the past two days had been for him. Ever since Usaga had died,he had felt quite empty---and not just because his stomach was empty. And he was homesick,too.

He got up and nudged Amari. ''Um...Amari?'' He asked. Amari woke up. ''What,Kaz?''

''Are we ever going home?''

Amari didn't know what to tell him. He thought it over.

''I doubt it.'' He said with a heavy sigh.

Kaz got back into bed and clutched onto the teddy bear tightly,trying very hard not to cry. A few minutes later,he finally went to sleep.

* * *

_Kaz flinched at the bright gold light that was everywhere in this odd place that seemed quite familar to him somehow. After walking down the streets for a while he figured it out,and was surprised._

_''I'm...I'm...home?'' He wondered aloud._

_He looked around and saw a big pile of gold with a sign that said **For Kaz**_

_''And I'm...rich?'' He stared in awe for a moment,then leaped into the pile,giggling. ''Oh how could this possibly get any better?''_

_All of a sudden,a voice came out of nowhere. ''Kaz.''_

_Kaz poked his head out from out of the pile of gold. Was someone calling for him? He heard it again and looked over his shoulder and saw who was calling him._

_''D-Dad?'' He asked. Yep,it was Usaga all right! ''Dad!'' Kaz ran to him and hugged him._

_''I've missed you so much!'' He said tearfully. Usaga hugged him back. ''I've missed you too.'' He said._

_''Oh,Dad,you won't believe what's been going on! Mom sent me and Amari to this city and now we're servant boys!''_

_''Is that so?''_

_''And all the other servant boys hate me!''_

_Usaga put his hand on his son's shoulder. ''I know it seems terrible now,but surely something great will come out of all this.''_

_''But...how?'' Kaz asked._

_''Just wait...you'll see.'' Usaga said,then pulled Kaz close and hugged him.

* * *

_

Kaz opened his eyes and discovered that the whole time he was hugging Usaga,he was actually hugging his teddy bear. It had all been a dream. Heartbroken,he squeezed the teddy bear as hard as he could and started to cry. 

Kiya had heard him and went into the bedroom. Kaz looked up and saw her standing next to his bed. He really couldn't quite see her since his eyes were so teary.

Kiya picked him up. She knew Minka wouldn't stand for it,but she couldn't just turn her back on him. After she had left the bedroom with him she asked, ''What are you so sad about,Kaz?''

Kaz swallowed back his tears. ''When will Amari and I be going home?'' He asked.

Kiya thought this over. ''Soon,perhaps.'' She said.

''When?''

''Soon.'' She waited until Kaz had fallen asleep,then went into the bedroom and put him back in bed.

* * *

A/N: How did you like this one? Reviews,ideas,and constructive criticism are welcomed;flames,sadly,are not. 


	6. Friends And Foes

The sounds of birds chirping woke Kaz up. He sleepily opened his eyes and glanced around the room. Nothing was different. He closed his eyes,but just as he was about to fall asleep again...

_Hm? _Kaz thought. _What is that...it... _He sniffed the air again. _It smells like food!_ Excited,he hopped out of bed and tripped. He looked all around,making sure he didn't wake anyone up. Amari was still asleep,and Minka and Kiya were nowhere to be found.

Kaz quietly walked out of the bedroom,following the scent. He was getting closer.

_**Gruu...**_

Kaz froze and looked around nervously,making sure no one woke up. All was well.

_**Gruuu...**_

Kaz groaned. He had to find the food soon or else his growling stomach would wake everyone up. He looked around and saw a table with lots of food on it.

_Yes! _He thought. _This is it!_

He looked around,making sure no one was there. The coast was clear. He quietly went over to the table.

_**Gruuuuu...**_

He froze once again. The coast was still clear. Just as he was about to start eating...

_**Gruuuuuuuuuuuuu...**_

He froze again. This time he heard footsteps. It was Amari.

''Kaz,'' Amari said quietly, ''Leave that stuff alone! That's not our's!''

''But Amari...''

''No buts! Let's go back to bed.''

''Just a minute there,Amari.'' Someone said. It was Kiya. ''Here.'' She picked up a large bowl of noodles from the table and handed them to Kaz. Kaz scarfed them down immediately. Amari couldn't help but laugh at that a little bit. Then Kiya gave him a bowl as well. After they both were done,she led them outside.

* * *

When Kaz and Amari got outside,they noticed hardly anybody was there except for a few of the other servant boys. Minka wasn't there giving orders to anybody either,so the two of them assumed all was well. 

Kaz was admiring the flowers in the garden when a shadow fell over him. He looked and saw somebody standing over him. It was one of the other servant boys. He had dark brown hair and a black kimono with a red sash.

''Boo!'' The boy shouted. Startled,Kaz jumped up slightly and knocked Amari over. The boy laughed at them.

Amari got up. ''Who are you?'' He asked.

The boy grinned slyly. ''The name's Dofo.'' He said. He looked at Amari and Kaz. ''You must be the new guys. What were your names again?''

''I'm Amari.''

Dofo looked at Kaz. ''Who's this little dude?''

''He's my brother. His name's Kaz.''

Dofo looked at Kaz more closely. ''Ehh...how old is he,exactly?''

''I'm eight.'' Kaz told him.

Dofo arched an eyebrow. ''You're awfully short.''

''Dofo!'' Minka called out.

''What?''

''You were supposed to have started cleaning by now!''

''I know,'' Dofo called back, ''I'm just kinda busy right now...'' He turned to Kaz, ''Isn't that right,Kazzie?'' He said tauntingly.

''**Dofo**!'' Minka called angrily.

''Grr! Okay,okay! I'll get started! Geez!'' Dofo went back into the house to help Minka clean.

''Good riddance.'' Kaz mumbled under his breath.

Amari watched Dofo leave. ''That guy's bad news.'' He turned to Kaz. ''Come on,I guess we can do as we please for now.''

* * *

A/N: Reviews,ideas,and constructive criticism are welcomed;flame me and you're DEAD. 


	7. Conversations And Tricks

The long,harsh winter dragged on. It seemed like with each passing day,the snow fell deeper,the air got colder. In fact,it was getting so cold that even if you were indoors,you still would feel that you were never warm enough.

Because of this,Kiya decided that the servant boys would not do any work outdoors until winter had ended. Minka did not approve of this one bit. When Kiya wasn't around,she would have the boys do work outside,but Kiya would soon return and send them all back in.

On this paticular night,Minka and Kiya were sitting at their table in front of the fireplace discussing what they should do.

''For the last time,Kiya,'' Minka said, ''do you honestly think that the garden and shrine can clean themselves? What an imbecile you must be.''

Kiya sighed. ''No,I don't think that. Not at all. It's just...''

''What? Speak up.'' Minka took another sip of tea.

''Well...Kaz...he...''

Things were not looking very bright for Kaz. He had always been much smaller and more frail than Amari or any other kids his age. Day to day he was exausted from the work,the lack of food,the cold,and all the things that had happened to him. Kiya felt sorry for the little fellow and looked after him whenever she could.

''Kaz?'' Minka asked. ''Bah! Don't get yourself so concerned about him.''

''But,Minka...'' Kiya began.

Minka scoffed. ''If he were my child,I'd wonder if he'd survive this horrid winter.''

Kiya sighed. There was no use arguing with Minka now. She got up from the table and left.

* * *

Kaz and Amari were asleep. Kaz had been looking after Minka's cat,Narcicuss,all day. The little kitty was quite a handfull,so much that Kaz vowed never to deal with cats again. 

Suddenly Kaz woke up in a daze. Someone had called for him. He got up out of bed and listened.

''Kaz!'' The voice said. ''Oh,Ka-a-a-z!''

Kaz had no idea who exactly it was. Curious,he quietly stepped out of his room.

The voice came again: ''Oh,Ka-a-a-z! Come on out here,Kaz!''

The voice was coming from outside. Kaz looked around the hallway,making sure the coast was clear. Then he went outside.

Again the voice came: ''Kaz! Kaz! Oh,Ka-a-a-z!''

Kaz looked around. He saw a yen on the ground. Giggling,he tried to grab it---but something pulled it away.

The voice came again: ''Oh,Ka-a-a-z! Go get it,Kaz!''

Kaz tried to grab it again,but once again it was pulled away. He kept this up until he noticed something odd---**the yen was tied to a string**!

He pulled on the string as hard as he could. Something rustled in the nearby bushes and Dofo fell out.

Dofo had been playing a trick on Kaz!

''Oh,you bully,you!'' Kaz said to him. Then he untied the yen and happily went back inside.

_Amari was right,_Kaz thought,_Dofo **is** bad news. But,at least I have money!_ He giggled happily as he looked at the yen once more.

* * *

A/N: That Dofo! What a meanie! (slaps Dofo) Bad Dofo! Bad! No more tricks! Leave Kazzie alone! (slaps him again) Anyways,reviews,ideas,and constructive criticism are welcomed;flame me and Dofo will play a dirty trick on **you**! (snicker) 

-----------------------------ShadowTheHedgehog92 aka Shaddie-------------------------------


	8. Kindness

Another night came and went.

The sun had risen,the birds were twittering,and the warmth from the sun had melted a bit of the snow. Yes,this was a great day---or it _would_ have been had it not been for the fact that Kiya was away. Without her,the servant boys,especially poor little Kaz,had to face the wrath of Minka if they didn't do as they were told.

Amari and Kaz were with a group of boys who had been assigned by Minka to wash the marble podiums in front of the shrine. They had been working all morning and their hands were starting to hurt. Sadly,they had to stay out there until Minka or Kiya came back and told them to come back in.

Amari looked over his shoulder. Kaz wasn't there washing the podium like he was eariler. _Strange_,Amari thought. He said nothing,however,and kept on working. _He'll show up,_he thought.

Sometime near sunset,Kiya returned and sent everyone back in. When Amari entered the house,he looked around for Kaz,but he wasn't there. He looked out the window. Snow was starting to fall again. He went outside over to where the podiums were.

''Amari!'' Someone called out. Amari turned around in surprise. ''Is that you,Amari?''

Amari looked and saw Kaz lying in the snow. His glasses had fallen off and were lying there next to him.

''What happened to you?'' Amari asked,worried.

''I fell down in the snow and they all just left me here.'' Kaz said,somewhat sadly.

''You've laid there long enough,'' Amari said,''now get up and come with me!''

''I can't.'' Kaz said. ''I tried to,but I'm too weak.''

''Get up!'' Amari shouted.

''**Amari**!'' Someone shouted. It was Minka. ''What are you doing outside? Get back here.''

Amari turned to his brother. ''I'm sorry,Kaz,'' He said, ''I'll come back and help you. I promise.'' And with that he left. Kaz watched him go,disappointed.

Not long afterwards,Kaz heard footsteps in the snow. Thinking it was Amari,he lifted his head up in anticipation.

But it wasn't Amari---it was Kiya. Kaz was a little upset,but he was glad to know he wasn't out there all alone.

''There you are,'' Kiya said,''your brother told me you were out here.'' She picked up Kaz in her arms,as if he were an infant. Then she carried him back into the house.

Kiya sat Kaz down by the fireplace,wrapped a blanket around him,and gave him his teddy bear. She left him there for a moment,then she came back with hot cocoa. Kaz was glad to drink something warm after being outside in the cold for so long.

After a little while,he stretched out in front of the fireplace with his blanket and teddy bear,then he fell asleep. Smiling,Kiya pulled Kaz close to her,cuddling him somewhat. He snuggled up against her,like he had done with his mother back when he was still home.

From that day on Kiya and Kaz were inseperable.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got another Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi fic as well as a Samurai Champloo fic series taking up a lot of my writing time.

Now please review and do make haste,flame me and my wrath you shall taste! (evil laugh)


	9. Hope

The morning brought forth changes: the snow had almost completely melted,flowerbuds had begun to appear on the trees,there were a few that had already blossomed,bright pink. If you had been here,you would have expected to see splendid samurai and gentle geishas walking down those old streets. You may have seen a geisha or two,but as far as samurai go,well,the closest you'd get would be the little boys having make-beleive swordfights.

Kiya had just put on her lovely red and white kimono. She had a teal-blue kimono on the wall that was equally as lovely,but it was only for decoration. After a delightful look at the bonsai tree on the small,barstool-like table in her room,she left. On the wall near her door was a wooden sign that had ''hope'' written on it in Japanese. Rather fitting for her,because a certain little boy living in that house with her needed just about all the hope he could get.

She looked out the window. Minka was away,so the servant boys had the freedom to do as they pleased. On this paticular day,they were all glad to see the angonizing winter had left. How they all,including Kiya,wished that it would be gone for good. But at times there are horrible things that are beyond your control. Kaz knew this better than anyone else there. How he so badly wished he could have Usaga back,now and forever,how he wished he would come back from the dead and take him back to his home,even though compared to his old home,his home here was a palace.

Speaking of Kaz,he and Amari were plesantly looking at the newly-bloomed flowers. Kaz,however,was unaware that where there are flowers,there are...bees.

There just happened to be a bee flying by at that very moment. Kaz noticed it,and he dashed off,bumping into Amari.

''What's wrong,Kaz?'' Amari asked.

Kaz was swatting the bee with his arms and jumping about,trying to drive it away. ''Amari...'' He said as he did this, ''get this stupid bee away from me! Now!'' And with that the bee stung him in his arm a little. It hurt. ''OUCH!'' Kaz shouted,grabbing his arm.

''Are you okay?'' Amari asked. ''Here,let me look.'' He looked at Kaz's arm. There was a small welt where the bee had stung him,but other than that all seemed fine.

Amari heard someone coming. He looked and saw Dofo.

''Oh...it's you Kazzie,'' Dofo said. ''I thought I recognized that scream. Heck,I'm surprised to see you're still alive.''

''It was just a little bee sting.'' Kaz said.

''No,I'm talking about when you fell down out there in the snow last night.''

''You---you know about that?'' Kaz asked,awed.

''Kazzie,'' Dofo grinned slyly, ''everybody knows about that.''

The look on Kaz's face clearly said that he was rather ashamed of himself. Dofo noticed this.

''Aw,don't feel bad about it.'' He said, ''If we didn't have cowards,we wouldn't know who the brave ones were.''

Amari was furious to hear someone talk about his brother that way. He swung his wooden toy sword at Dofo. Dofo dodged quickly.

Kaz,frightened somewhat,ran back to the flowerbed,where he had left his teddy bear. He saw Dofo coming his way and used the toy as a shield. It did no good.

''Awww,wook,'' Dofo said in a ''baby-talk'' sort of voice, ''it's a wittle teddy bear. Does wittle Kazzie pway wit the wittle teddy bear?''

Kaz,annoyed,threw the teddy bear at Dofo. Dofo,very angry,picked up his baseball bat and was just about to hit Kaz when...

''Kaz! Come on!'' Amari lifted his younger brother onto his back,then he ran off,with Dofo and that baseball bat of his close behind.

Amari ran faster and faster. So did Dofo,swinging his bat all the way.

''AMARI! KAZ! DOFO!'' Kiya shouted. The chase ended. Kiya walked up to them. ''What is going on here?''

''He started it!'' Kaz shouted,pointing to Dofo.

''Me?'' Dofo said. ''Kazzie,Kazzie,Kazzie...you just don't know when to quit,do you?''

''Leave him alone,Dofo.'' Kiya said. Kaz got off of Amari's back and followed Kiya back inside. To his surprise,Minka was there.

Minka glared at Kiya. ''I **told** you not to get yourself so concerned about him.''

''If I don't,who will?'' Kiya said. ''Certainly not Dofo.''

''Dofo?'' Minka asked. ''Oh,that little angel wouldn't hurt a flea.''

''Little angel?'' Kaz asked angrily.

''Be quiet,Kaz.'' Kiya told him.

Kiya led Kaz to his room. ''Wait here.'' She said. He waited.

About a hour or so passed,then Kiya called for him. As soon as he stepped out,he could smell food. He ran toward the scent.

It wasn't long before he found Kiya. He saw the table in front of the fireplace. There were two large bowls of rice,two large bowls of noodles and four large plates of sushi.

Kaz was drooling. ''Is...is...is...this...for me?'' He asked. Kiya nodded yes.

And with that,he grabbed the chopsticks and gobbled everything up as fast as he could,so fast that at one point he nearly swallowed the chopsticks. Needless to say,it wasn't long before he was finished.

Full and drowsy,he leaned his head on the table and started to doze off a little. Kiya picked him up. As she walked down the hallway Minka noticed her.

''You've been getting all worried about him again,haven't you?''

''Yes,I have.'' She said. ''Here,feel.'' She patted Kaz's stomach gently.

''I can see.'' Minka walked away from them. Kiya put Kaz in his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile,Amari was heading back inside. He turned to Dofo. 

''I swear Dofo,'' He said, ''if I ever catch you pulling any of your funny business on my brother again...'' He gave Dofo an angry glare that needed no words,then he went inside.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That's over. This chapter was going to be longer,but I ran out of time. I'll make up for it next time around,I hope. 

Now,please review me...PLEASE. Oh and gimme some ideas if ya got 'em. Flame me however,and I'll send Yumi down to kick your butt...oh wait...Yumi hasn't been born yet in this part of the story. Ah,well,I'll send Dofo down instead...he's just as tough. (hee hee)

--------------------------------------Shaddie-chan-----------------------------------------------


	10. Trouble On The Horizon

The sunset cast a warm glow over the beautiful lands,transforming them into something out of an old painting,the kind that Minka had on her walls. Despite this,Kiya was the only one of the two who really enjoyed such an evening.

''Itsn't it a wonderful day to be out?'' Kiya asked Minka as they stood outside,watching the lovely skies. ''Winter is over,the flowers have bloomed---''

''You can save your sweetness for your little 'friend',Kiya.'' Minka said,cutting her off.

''You...you mean Kaz?''

''Yes.'' The two of them watched as the servant boys headed outside.

''By the way,Kiya,shouldn't he be with them?''

Kiya remembered: he was still asleep.

''Y-yes,'' She said, ''I'll...I'll go and get him.'' She left Minka and headed back inside.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kaz was out there with the other boys,still sleepy-eyed and dazed. In fact,he bumped into one of the others,who shoved him. 

''Watch it,numbskull!'' He shouted at Kaz. Kaz snapped wide awake enough to work properly. Despite this,he didn't watch where he was going,and stepped on Dofo's foot.

''Ow!'' Dofo shouted. Kaz backed away. ''Oh..erm...I'm sorry about that.''

''Oh...it's you again.'' Dofo said. ''Didn't learn your lesson,did you?''

''Wha---what lesson?''

Dofo lifted Kaz up by his kimono. ''Don't play dumb with me,Kazzie!'' He said. ''You don't want to end up in **another** mess,do you?''

Before Kaz could answer,someone grabbed Dofo's other arm. It was Amari.

''What do you want?'' Dofo asked angrily. Amari twisted Dofo's arm as hard as he could,making him let go of Kaz. ''I kept my word,didn't I?'' Amari said.

''What's all this riffraff?'' Minka asked angrily. ''You know the rules--no fooling around!'' She looked at Kaz steely-eyed. ''Do you understand me,Harada-san?'' Harada-san! For the first time she had used his last name.

''Y-y-yes,ma'm.'' Kaz said,trembling.

''Very well.'' Minka left.

''I--I didn't do anything.'' Kaz said to Amari.

''I know.'' Amari said. ''She just doesn't want Dofo to look bad.''

''Are you sure?''

''I...I...I honestly don't know,but I wouldn't get so worried about it right now.'' Amari took Kaz by the hand and they both went inside.

* * *

Kiya noticed Kaz as he walked in with his brother. She saw how downhearted he was. 

''Kaz,'' She called out to him from the fireplace,''come here.'' He came.

Kiya pulled him close,and with her hand she gently stroked Kaz's glossy black hair,so black it made the night sky look as pale as the first fall of snow.

''Now,what happened out there?'' She asked.

Kaz sighed. ''It...was...Dofo...'' He said shyly. ''Minka's so...''

''I know.'' Kiya said.

''Wh-wh-what?''

''You see,Kaz,when Dofo arrived,Minka sort of became his,erm,'foster mother' you might say.''

''Why would she want to be with **him**?''

''She felt sorry for him.''

''What happened to him?''

''Well...first his mom died,and his dad lost one of his legs in the war and then got sick and whatnot,and he was sent here.''

''Oh...'' Kaz seemed to see his foe in a different way...somewhat. ''But that's no excuse for him to be so rude.''

''I know,but there's nothing I can do about it.''

For a while,all was silent except for the gentle crackling of the flames in the fireplace.

Then Kiya asked, ''How exactly did **you** find yourself here,Kaz?''

''Well...'' He began, ''...one day Amari and I were going out for a while. I went and bought a cookie with some money I found on the street,and when I came back Amari was waiting for me and he told me something had happened to dad...a-a-and...'' Kaz started to cry, ''he showed me where dad was...and...and...''

''What?'' Kiya asked.

Kaz wiped his teary eyes with his kimono sleeve. ''D-D-D--Dad w-was lying on th-the ground and...a-and...he had a knife in his chest and h-h-he was b-bleeding a l-l-lot...'' Kaz hugged Minka tightly. ''I-I-I don't want to talk about it anymore...''

Kiya had heard enough. She sat there,calm,and allowed Kaz to cry on her shoulder for what was only a few minutes,but seemed like many hours. She didn't care at all that her lovely kimono was getting all wet.

At that moment Amari came in. ''Oh...there you are,Kaz.'' He said. Kaz noticed him,still crying a little. ''What is it,Amari?''

''I was...I was just looking for you.''

Kiya let go of Kaz and let him go to Amari. ''I've just been talking with Kiya.'' Kaz said,wiping his eyes once more. ''Oh...and thank you for dealing with Dofo.''

''You're welcome.'' Amari said.

And with that they both headed outside again. Kiya followed.

But,unbeknowest to the three of them...Dofo had been evesdropping on Kiya and Kaz's whole conversation.

He snickered evilly. He watched them leave,then went into his room.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaannnddd...Dofo's past is revealed! (evil laugh) But what's he plotting? Well that will just have to wait until the next chappie...stay tuned! 

In the meantime,please review;flame me and you're **HISTORY! **(evil laugh again)

----------------------------------Shaddie-chan---------------------------------------------------


	11. Changes

It was evening when Kaz,Amari and Kiya were outside.

Kaz leaned up against the fence and watched as the fireflies lit up the starry skies,making a sort of light show. It felt good to be alone...or so Kaz thought.

''Hello there,Kazzie.'' A sly voice said from behind him. Kaz looked. It was Dofo.

''What do you want,Dofo?'' Kaz asked angrily.

''I heard about what happened to your dad.''

Kaz was too shocked to say anything.

''Gee...I feel so sorry for you.'' Dofo said. ''I mean,it's got to be rough when your mom's so ashamed of you because of it,that...she'd give you away.''

Kaz was furious. He slapped Dofo as hard as he could.

Dofo was about to hit Kaz with his baseball bat,but Amari blocked the way.

It wasn't long before the two of them got into a sort of swordfight,Amari using his toy sword and Dofo using his baseball bat.

Kaz just stood there watching them,trying his best to cheer on his brother.

Kiya noticed what was going on and ran over to them.

''Amari! Dofo!'' She shouted, ''That's enough!'' The fight ended. ''Now,what happened?''

''He slapped me!'' Dofo said,pointing to Kaz.

''Wha--?'' Kaz said. ''He was asking for it!'' He shouted angrily.

''Dofo,'' Kiya stared at him angrily, ''what did you do?''

Dofo nervously thought matters over. If he told Kiya the truth,he would most likely be kicked out of the shrine,and that would be bad for him,because that would mean he'd have to live with his ill father once again. If he made Kaz look bad,it would be **_he_** who would have to go back to his old home.

This was hard for Dofo,as he was almost actually feeling sympathy for the little fellow,as both of them had lost a parent,and Kaz was only a few years younger than him. The only real differences were that Kaz and Amari's parents did not serve in the war,and that they were poor.

Dofo had made his up his mind.

''Yes,Kiya...'' He said, ''...I started it.'' He looked down,awaiting his supposedly harsh punishment. But surprisingly,Kiya said nothing,she simply went to go find Minka.

Minka.

**_She_** would be the one to kick him out. Dofo was growing more nervous by the second.

Kiya soon returned with Minka. Dofo looked up at his foster mother shyly.

''I'm...I'm...I'm...'' He said,trembling.

''Yes,I know you are sorry.'' Minka said. ''This...this is all because of Kiya's little pet!'' She pointed to Kaz. Kaz looked up at her frozen with terror.

''That's it,Minka!'' Kiya shouted angrily. ''I won't have you hurting him anymore!'' She took Kaz and Amari by the hand and they went back inside.

* * *

''Th-that was close.'' Kaz said once the three of them were back inside,sitting by the fireplace. 

''I know,'' Kiya said, ''and that's why I've made a desicion.''

''What is it?'' Amari asked.

''You two,'' She began, ''are going to come live with me.''

* * *

A/N: A turnaround at last! Yay! But what will Amari and Kaz think of it? We'll have to wait and see...I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one. 

Until the next chappie,review me,flamers get their butts kicked by Yumi---

Yumi: I told you Shaddie,I haven't been born yet in this part!

Shaddie: I know! I know! But who else is gonna kick the flamer's butts?

Yumi: Uh...you?

Shaddie: (sighs) Fine. Leave 'em to me.

(P.S. I have a picture of Dofo at DeviantArt...the linkto my DA page ison my profile here)

-----------------------------------Shaddie-chan---------------------------------------------------


	12. A New Life

The morning after Kaz and Amari first began their new life with Kiya,it was clear that Japan wasn't called the ''land of the rising sun'' for nothing. Twas a bit cloudy that day,yet the sunrise still illuminated the once-bleak early spring sky,just as hope had illuminated Kaz and Amari's lives thanks to gentle Kiya. It didn't matter that the sky was cloudy or that there was still a chill in the air,the snow was gone,therefore,it was well and truly spring.

Kiya's house was smack dab in the middle of a rual area,surrounded by bamboo groves. The house was small,so small that there was only room for two beds;one was for Kiya,the other for Amari. And what about Kaz? Well,there was a ladder in the small ''livingroom'' where the beds were that led to a loft that Kiya seldom used. This became Kaz's room. He had a radio there as well as books,a sleeping bag,and of course his teddy bear. He also had a little plush rabbit Kiya made for him. There was also a window next to his sleeping bag,and every night before going to sleep he would watch the stars and clouds for some time.

The kitchen was small and thus there was hardly any room for a table,so the three of them usually would eat on the front porch. In their opinons this was better,as it felt so perfectly peaceful to watch as the wind blew through the trees and bamboo stalks,as the small waterfall at the pond made its calming sound,as the little ''racoon dogs'' found only in those lands roamed about.

Yes,life was beautiful,but Kaz still yearned for his old home and his mother,and many a night he would go to bed crying,trying his hardest not to wake Amari and Kiya up. As the days went by,Kiya began to notice this,and she saw that Kaz wasn't enjoying the things that he loved,like his radio,his plush rabbit,and the lovely landscape around him.

So finally one night she asked him,''Kaz,I've given you and your brother a life much better than you've ever had before...why are you still so gloomy?''

Kaz said nothing and simply looked down.

''Come on,tell me,'' Kiya said.

Kaz sighed. ''I...I...''

''What?''

''I want...to go...''

''Go where?''

He looked down again,this time he was starting to cry.

''Do you want to go back to your old home?''

He nodded sadly.

''But...don't you love it here with me?''

Kaz was silent.

Kiya thought matters over for a minute,then she picked him up and put him in his ''room.'' He soon fell asleep.

''Kaz...''

He sleepily opened his eyes. Kiya was gently shaking him.

* * *

''Kaz,get up.'' 

He sat up,rubbing his eyes. ''What is it?'' He asked,yawning. He noticed Amari was with Kiya.

''Get your kimono and teddy bear and whatever else you want to bring with you. Hurry now,the train will be leaving soon.''

Kaz gathered up some of his things,then he,Kiya and Amari left.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when the train stopped. Kaz looked out the window. Although many long weeks had passed,he still recoginized the town. 

He and Amari stepped out of the train with Kiya. Kaz's eyes were as wide as plates. Amari looked around,awed. It was definitely **home**.

''Kaz,'' Kiya said,tapping her ''adopted son'' on the shoulder. He turned around in surpise. ''Where is your house?''

''You see that tree?'' Kaz said,pointing, ''Just keep going straight,'' They headed that way. Amari and Kaz quickly found their house.

Excited,the two of them knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Yuka to answer it.

When she did she noticed both her boys waiting for her. She looked more closely,and soon her attention was squarely on Kaz. Thanks to Kiya,he was healthier and happier than when she last saw him,and she was rather shocked,as she had begun to think that he wouldn't last out the winter.

Overjoyed,she picked him up and began hugging and snuggling and kissing him the way she had done when he was born. Kaz was equally as overjoyed,and hugged her back,grinning from ear to ear.

Amari and Kiya watched joyfully.

* * *

A/N: Well...will Kaz and Amari stay with Yuka or will they go back to living with Kiya? Well,we'll have to wait and see in the next chapter...stay tuned!

Until next time,please review,but no flaming! If you flame I'll send Mugen from Samurai Champloo after you! (evil laugh) Constructive criticism is encouraged,however.

---------------------------------Shaddie-chan----------------------------------------------------


	13. Alone Once More

It was rather difficult for Amari and Kaz to choose between staying back in their old home or going back to living with Kiya. So that evening,Kiya and Yuka decided that,for the time being,they could have both. Yuka was especially pleased with this for two reasons: Kiya was still quite young and had more energy to deal with the boys,plus she was wealthier than she or Usaga had been.

Kaz didn't care about any of that,he was just so overjoyed now that he and Amari could have the best of both worlds,even though neither one knew that this whole business would not be permanent.

* * *

The days following Kiya and Yuka's decision were important to those two brothers after so many days of homesickness,torment (by Minka and Dofo),and everything else they had been through the past several weeks. 

In contrast to their bliss was Kiya's constant pondering of just what to do with the two of them now. Kiya had recently given Yuka a good deal of money,so if Kaz and Amari lived here without her they would still be very well off. But if she left the two of them,especially Kaz,would be lonely once again. But if she _took them back to her home_,Yuka would be on her own once again,and Yuka had said to Kiya a few days before that she couldn't stand to send her boys away again.

There were a good deal of things to consider,and Kiya stepped outside to think of all these things in peace. This peace was soon disrupted by an all-too-familar face...no,make that _two_ faces: Minka and Dofo.

Kiya snapped out of her contemplation almost immediately when she saw them walk by.

''Minka! Dofo!'' She called out, ''What are you doing here?''

Minka stopped. ''Well,well,Minka...what are **you** doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your dingy old house with that pathetic weakling?''

Kiya clenched her fists. ''I'm living with him here in his mother's house,'' She said,trying to hide the fact that she was so furious.

''Well,if you really must know why I'm here,'' Minka went on, ''There is a family here that is willing to adopt Dofo.''

Presently Kaz curiously stepped out to see where Kiya had gone. He almost fainted in fright and anger when he saw Minka and Dofo...much of his anger was centered on Dofo.

Dofo saw him and glared at his pesky foe. ''You're not out of the woods yet,Kazzie!'' He exclaimed. ''Someday we'll meet up again...and when we do...''

''Come on,Dofo,'' Minka said,taking him by the hand.

But Dofo still had plenty to say as he walked on. ''I swear,I'LL KILL YOU!''

* * *

Later that night it seemed as if Kaz had forgotten all about his encounter with Dofo and now all his attention was focused on what Kiya was fooling around with in the kitchen. After some time,though,he decided not to be so concerned about that and started counting the money Kiya had given him,along with that stuffed rabbit of his at his side for no apparent reason. 

But money counting would have to wait: _Is that sushi?_ He thought as he sniffed the air. ''Amari!'' He called out. ''Is Kiya making sushi?''

Before Amari could answer Kiya got the table out of the closet,then left and returned with several bowls and plates,the biggest of which was for Kaz. Sure enough,she had made him sushi,noodles,rice,rice cakes,and more sushi.

Amari seemed to be a bit jealous of his brother,as he and Yuka only had a skimpy bowl of soup and a bit of rice and apple slices.

Those days,Kaz wasn't quite as underfed as he had been in his days at the shrine,but that didn't stop him from gorging on the sushi and whatnot until his stomach was distended and the plates and bowls were absolutely clean.

''So nice!'' He said with a sigh,then fell back on the floor and went to sleep. Kiya picked him up,got his teddy bear and rabbit,and then got him into bed.

* * *

The following morning,Kaz and Amari got up in a hurry,thinking Kiya would be there to talk to them. Kaz had discussed that whole Dofo business with Amari and the two of them wanted to discuss it further with Kiya. 

Kiya wasn't there. Assuming she had simply gone shopping,the two of them got their money and headed outside.

They split up,and Kaz headed towards the pastry shop he had visited on the day Usaga died. Unbeknowest to him,Dofo's new house was across the street from the shop.

Just as Kaz was about to enter the shop,he saw Dofo come his way. Thinking quickly,Kaz hid behind a trashcan until Dofo was gone. Dofo went inside,came out with a candy bar,and went back home.

Kaz waited there until he was certain that Dofo would not come out again,then he entered the shop.

As he left with the cookie he had bought,Dofo came his way again. This time there were no trashcans to hide behind. Kaz looked around,panicking. Amari was right behind him!

Without waiting a second,he climbed on Amari's back.

''What are you doing?'' Amari asked,surprised.

''Run,Amari!'' Kaz said, ''It's Dofo!'

Amari turned around and hurriedly headed back home,just barely missing Dofo (who had not noticed them at all).

* * *

When they arrived Kiya was still gone. _Odd,_Amari thought as he and Kaz walked back inside,_Kiya's never been gone **this** long before..._

Kaz was thinking pretty much the same thing,but neither he nor Amari were all that worried.

But when the sun started to set,they did. Kaz,seeing how late it was getting,darted outside and looked around the street,nervous. Where was Kiya?

As he stood there scanning the street Amari walked out,equally as concerned.

Kaz turned to face him. ''Amari...have you seen Kiya?''

''No,'' Amari said,then sat down on the steps in a rather dismal mood.

Kaz did likewise. Whenever he heard someone coming down the street he and Amari perked up,thinking it was Kiya,but every time it wasn't her.

After they had been out there waiting for a long while,Yuka came out.

''What are you doing out here?'' She asked.

''Waiting for Kiya,'' Amari explained.

''Have you seen her?'' Kaz asked sadly.

''No,'' Yuka said,then went back inside as if she did not want to discuss it further. Amari followed her.

Kaz just stayed on those steps for the rest of the night,then finally Yuka said he had to come in. As he got into bed,he hoped with all his heart that Kiya would return.

She never did.

* * *

A/N: Aww,poor Kazzie! (hugs him) Oh,and sorry for not updating sooner...been busy lately... 

The next chappie will skip ahead about another ten years,so,uhm...be ready...or something like that...

Well,please review me;flamers will get their butts kicked by Dofo (evil laugh)

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	14. Yuki

At long last the trees had become pink and white again, signaling that spring had begun once again. There were still a good deal of melted snow around, ecspecially in the river, where the ice on the water had just begun to melt. Nonetheless, despite these flaws, it was a pleasant time.

Kaz was standing in front of a shop window, getting a good look at himself and fixing up his hair as needed. He looked rather handsome in his new dark grey suit and black and white shoes. It was most important that he looked his best on this paticular day.

As he stood there he heard a voice from behind him calling his name. He turned around in surprise.

''Amari?'' He asked. ''What are you doing here?''

Amari was wearing a suit very much like his brother's, even though he didn't work in the rual area where Kaz had been living for the past three years, in fact Amari lived in a completely different city. Nonetheless, it was a fine day for visiting his brother and he took advantage of it.

''I just wanted to see you again, that's all,'' Amari explained.

''Oh...'' Kaz said. ''So...uhm...how have you been?''

''How have **you** been?'' Amari asked. ''That's what I came here to ask.''

''I'm...okay I guess,'' Kaz said, shrugging. ''Work's been kinda rough on me though...''

''Same here,'' Amari said. ''Now...what was I going to say?''

Kaz looked at his watch. He had to get going, and soon.

''Uhm...uhm...I'm sure it was nothing important,'' Kaz said nervously, ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I absolutely must leave...''

''Oh! I remember,'' Amari said.

Kaz sighed. ''Yes, what is it Amari?'' He began to tap his foot impatiently.

''Well...it's not really any of my business,'' Amari said, ''but you should find a wife soon.''

''Eh...huh?'' Kaz eyes widened upon hearing his brother's words. ''Ehh...I don't really have time to be worrying about that these days...''

''It's what Dad would want,'' Amari explained.

Kaz just stood there thinking all this over.

''Well, sayonara,'' Amari said, walking away. ''It was nice to see you again.''

Kaz paid no attention to him and walked off.

He didn't want to be reminded of Usaga. Even though it had been several years since he had died, his death still brought poor Kaz much heartache, made even worse by Kiya's disappearance. Ever since she had gone, he had felt quite alone. He thought of her often, and it was only when he thought of what could have happened to him at the shrine that he really began to appreciate how caring Kiya was.

But there was no time to be miserable now, there was work to be done. He had to leave the past in the past, there would be time for sadness later.

* * *

It was somewhat late that night when Kaz, exausted, was walking homeward. He wanted nothing more than to just go home and forget everything that Amari had said that day, and all that had happened in the previous years. 

But what Amari had said about getting married kept going around and around in his head, enough to drive him mad. Something had to me done.

He stopped walking and noticed the lighted sign near the door to the bar. Perhaps this could be his solution.

He sat down in a very dismal mood, and he didn't even notice that the only person behind the counter was the bartender's daughter. Her hair and her dress were the same sort of black as Kaz's hair and suit (well his was more grey actually), and her eyes were a sort of charming honey-bronze color.

She noticed him some few minutes after he arrived and said in a most personable voice, ''Don't pay any attention to me...I'm just polishing these goblets.'' And with that she turned her attention back to just that. But Kaz was pleased with her cheerful disposition and wanted to talk with her further.

''Uhm...ma'm?'' He asked her quietly.

''Just call me Yuki,'' She said, not averting her gaze but still keeping that liveliness.

''Uhm...uhm...'' Kaz had no idea what he and Yuki should chat about, and just sat there nervously trying to think of something.

''I suppose you've had a rough time today, too?'' Yuki asked, putting one of the goblets down.

''Er...yes,'' Kaz said.

''Good, good, it seems I'm not the only one,'' Yuki said with a bit of a laugh.

And so for the next two hours or so he and Yuki sat there discussing this and that while Yuki poured sake for him and whatnot, until Yuki's father arrived and finally told Kaz that he had to go, that they would be closing the place up for the night.

Kaz bid the two of them farewell and continued his walk home, feeling a lively desire to see Yuki again.

So, from that day on, after work at the same time each day he stopped at the bar and chatted with Yuki until her father closed up the place, and he would go home with a warm aura of calmness in knowing that there was someone out there waiting for him each night.

After some time he began picking wildflowers around his house and keeping them with him until he left work, and then brought them to Yuki, and as one might have guessed, she looked forward to Kaz's visits more and more.

One night after such a visit, as Kaz was walking home, he thought of what Amari had said on the day he first met Yuki. _Maybe...I could..._he thought, _...hmmm, it's definitely something to consider, but I've got more important things to consider...like having plenty of money._ Yes, Kaz had not, and likely never would, outgrown his love of money from his poorer days.

But, oh how quickly his descions could change...

* * *

A/N: Hmmm you kinda see where this is going, don't you? The next couple of chapters are going to be a lot of fun. But sadly, you will have to wait...that's the way it goes. Oh well. 

Until next time, review me, but no flaming or else Yuki's papa will whupp ya!

_**---Shaddie-chan**_

( And yes, **AmiYumi**, certain things in this fic were inspired by_ Memoirs Of A Geisha. _So far you're the only reviewer who has noticed. )


	15. Love

**I'm seeking that glow**

**Only found when you're young and it's May**

**Only found on that wonderful day**

**When all longing is through**

**I'm seeking that glow**

**Only found when a thrill is complete**

**Only found when two hearts gently beat**

**To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new**

**_''I Bring You A Song'' from the movie Bambi

* * *

_**

The trees, which had briefly been pink and white, had now gone back to being plain green, even though a few of them still had some barely-noticable pink blossoms remaining. The grass was a bright emerald green sort of spotlighted by the sun, and the air seemed to feel rather different as well. Spring was drawing to its close, and summer was just around the corner. 

By this time Kaz and Yuki were even closer than ever before, so much that whenever Kaz stopped by the bar after work he would come soley for Yuki, and not for the sake like he had done the first time.

One night after work Kaz arrived at the bar to find Yuki standing outside waiting for him. After giving her the wildflowers he had picked for her he asked, ''Shouldn't you be inside?''

''Well...'' Yuki began, ''I...I was wondering if you would like to...''

''Like to what?'' Kaz asked eagerly.

''...if you'd like come with me to the waterfall...'' Yuki managed to say.

''What for?'' Kaz asked.

''Nothing really,'' Yuki said, ''It's just so lovely over there...and...''

''Well, if you'd like for me to come along,'' Kaz said, ''I certainly will.''

''Really?'' Yuki said. ''Well then...'' She started to walk off, with Kaz happily following.

* * *

''This was a splendid idea,'' Kaz said after they had been at the waterfall for a while. There was a calm breeze blowing through the air as the two of them leaned against the small wooden bridge across the stream that led up to the aformentioned waterfall. The skies were devoid of clouds and the stars were perfectly dazzling even if they happened to be so far away from them. Yes, it _was_ a splendid idea to come here. 

Yuki said nothing and continued gazing at the stars. But after some time she noticed that Kaz was also gazing at them. She smiled to herself. This was a perfect chance. A perfect chance to do what, you ask?

Yuki edged closer to Kaz as quietly as she could, then after waiting a minute to make sure he hadn't noticed, she very quickly kissed him on the cheek unexpectedly.

Kaz turned around, completely startled. Yuki was looking up at the stars again as if nothing had happened. Despite this he began to realize what had happened, and he nearly fainted in absolute delight.

''Well...'' Yuki said, looking away from the stars, ''it's getting late...'' She began to walk off, then stopped and motioned with her head for Kaz to follow. Kaz promptly snapped out of his trance and joined her.

* * *

A few weeks passed after this incident, and on his day off from work, Kaz headed over to the bar once more in the late afternoon, or perhaps sunset is the better description. 

When he entered Yuki was pleasantly surprised, as he usually didn't come on his day off.

''Wh...what are you doing here, Kaz?''

''I was wondering if you'd like to stop by my house for a minute,'' Kaz said.

''What for?'' Yuki asked.

''I need to go get my car so you and I can drive to the park,'' Kaz explained. The bar was only a short walk from his house, but the park was much farther away.

''What do you think?'' Yuki asked her father. ''Can I go?''

He pondered this a moment. ''Well...don't stay out too late, all right?''

''All right,'' Yuki said. ''Sayonara.''

And with that the two of them left.

* * *

After a somewhat long time of driving around they reached the park. After they had driven through the whole park Kaz stopped the car underneath a large tree. The car was still running, but it was still. 

''What exactly did you bring me here for, Kaz?'' Yuki asked.

Kaz sighed heavily and summoned all his courage. ''Yuki...'' He said as calmly as he could, ''Will you...''

''Will I what?'' Yuki asked.

''Will you...'' Before Kaz could finish the car abruptly stopped running.

''Will you...wait here a minute?'' Kaz said, then got out of the car to examine what had happened. Finding nothing unusal, he got back in and started it up again. Kaz sighed in relief. The car started working again. But to make sure that sort of thing didn't happen again, he shut it off.

''Now, where were we?'' Kaz said. ''Oh, yes.'' Kaz mustered up his courage once again. ''Yuki...w-w-will you marry me?''

Yuki, utterly shocked, pondered this. Kaz awaited her answer, his heart pounding.

Yuki smiled. ''Yes,'' She said composedly.

Kaz flinched with excitement, then it became too much for him and he fainted.

''Are you okay, Kaz?'' Yuki asked him.

* * *

A/N: Ugh...I hate doing mushy stuff like that. But I think I did a good job on it nonetheless. 

Well...I've got nothing else to say other than please review me; flamers will be shot...over and over and over again (snicker)

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	16. Taku

It was a calm night in town. It seemed that just about everyone must have decided to stay home for whatever reason; the last of the businessmen heading home and the occasional geisha girl or two were the only ones to pass by the white paper lantern Amari was standing next to as he basked in the quiet atmosphere that seemed somewhat rare in the neighborhood where he, his wife Shido, and their daughter Setsu lived.

Unbeknowest to Amari, Kaz had just left the department store down the road from where Amari was standing. It had been two years since and Yuki were married, and he had not seen his brother since the day they were.

Kaz briefly stopped walking. Glancing about the street, he spotted Amari and excitedly approached him. But he was a bit dissapointed to see that Amari had not noticed him.

''Amari,'' He said quietly.

That got Amari's attention. ''Hm? Oh, it's you Kaz.'' He said, bowing.

Kaz bowed also. ''It's rather quiet out here, don't you think?''

''It is,'' Amari said, ''and it's quite pleasant that way if you ask me.''

''So...how is Shido?'' Kaz asked.

''She and Setsu are just fine,'' Amari replied. ''How is Yuki?''

Kaz just sort of gazed off into space with a slight grin. ''Well...''

''Yes?'' Amari asked eagerly.

''Well...hehe...'' Kaz began, ''you're going to be an uncle.''

''Wh-what?'' Amari said. ''You mean Yuki is...''

Kaz nodded, still grinning a bit.

''Well...well then,'' Amari said, thinking the whole thing over, ''I'm quite happy for the two of you. How much longer does she have?''

Kaz thought for a moment. ''Another five months, I think.''

''Well...imagine Setsu's joy when she finds out she'll have a playmate soon,'' Amari said.

''Oh, yes, yes!'' Kaz said, ''I forgot about that!''

''Yes,'' Amari said. ''Well...Shido is waiting, so...''

Kaz looked at his watch. ''Guess I should be going too,'' He said. ''It was nice to see you, Amari.''

''Likewise,'' Amari said with a bow, then he left.

Kaz walked on. He still had about an hour before the train back home left. After wandering about the streets for some few minutes afterwards he saw a noodle shop up ahead. It would be a good place to kill time, he decided.

He sat down at the counter next to a purple-haired woman with glasses, a long rust-brown coat, and grass-green trousers.

As Kaz was waiting for his noodles, something about the purple-haired woman piqued his intrest. She, noticing him, said with some contempt, ''Don't waste my time...can't you see that I have enough to worry about already?''

Kaz looked closer and saw how round her stomach was; she appeared to be about two months ahead of Yuki.

''Oh...silly me, why didn't I notice before?'' Kaz said, laughing nervously. Presently he recieved his bowl of noodles and left her alone.

But she did not leave _him _alone. ''Just who are you?'' She asked Kaz.

''Kaz Harada,'' He replied.

''Keikai Yoshimura,'' She said, then the two of them were both silent.

Silent, that is, until Keikai asked him something else. ''So, why are you here?''

''I came to visit my brother,'' Kaz explained. Then, changing the subject, he said, ''My wife is expecting as well.''

''Well, I do hope you are not treating the whole thing the way my husband is,'' Keikai said.

''What do you mean?'' Kaz asked.

''He's so dead set on having a boy,'' Keikai explained, ''hopefully he won't make an enormous fuss if it doesn't turn out that way...''

''Well, then, I hope so too,'' Kaz said.

Then all was silent between the two of them once again.

After they had both finished their noodles they both got up from the counter at about the same time. ''Well,'' Kaz began, ''it was nice to meet you, Keikai.''

''It was nice meeting you too,'' Keikai said, ''Good luck out there.''

''Good luck to you, too,'' Kaz replied, then left.

* * *

The months passed by swiftly, and one clear evening Kaz had returned from work very late; needless to say, he was completely exausted. 

Yuki had been waiting for him at home and she had become a bit worried. Finally Kaz arrived home looking as though he would just collaspe on the floor. ''I'm...back...'' He said, yawning.

''Welcome back,'' Yuki said, ''I take it that you don't feel like talking.''

''You're absolutely right,'' Kaz said, ''Now...if you'll excuse me...I simply **_have_** to get...some shut-eye...''

Yuki nodded, then with that Kaz left the room.

* * *

It was only about three hours after Kaz had gotten into bed that he vaugely felt someone shaking him. He feebly opened his eyes. His vision was dulled a good deal, but after a moment he discovered that it was Yuki who was shaking him, and she seemed to be concerened about something. 

''What is it?'' Kaz asked.

''Kaz...you need to get me to the hospital...now,'' Yuki replied.

Kaz's eyes widened. ''You mean you're...''

Yuki nodded.

''But...but...it's a week early!'' Kaz said, reaching for his glasses.

''I know, I know,'' Yuki said.

Kaz got up out of bed and got his regular clothes on, then he and Yuki left.

* * *

About an hour later Kaz was sitting in the waiting room trying to keep himself occupied. The fact that it was a week too soon bothered him a good deal; it finally got to the point to where he simply could not sit still. He promptly put the magazine he had been reading back on the table, then he got up and began pacing nervously. Would everything turn out all right, or would it not? Of course, now, it had only been one measly week before what the doctor had predicted, but still... 

Such thoughts ran around and around and _around_ in Kaz's head before finally someone called out, ''Harada-san?''

Kaz turned around. A nurse was close by. ''Are you Harada-san?'' She asked.

''Y-yes,'' Kaz replied. ''Is...is something wr-wrong with Yuki?''

''No, not at all, thankfully,'' The nurse said.

Kaz sighed with much relief. '' Well then, what about the baby?''

The nurse opened the door and motioned for him to enter. ''See for yourself,'' She said with a smile.

Kaz walked in anxiously. Could something be wrong? But, then, the nurse had smiled, so there couldn't have been anything wrong...

When Kaz had entered the room Yuki's attention was squarely on the bundle she was holding. Was it alive? Yuki seemed happy, so it must be okay.

''Yuki,'' Kaz said gently. Yuki took her eyes off the bundle for a moment. ''Oh, Kaz,'' She said. ''Come here.''

Kaz approached her and looked at the bundle. It proved to be an adorable little baby boy that, to Kaz, looked a bit like Yuki...well, if Yuki had been male, that is.

Kaz wanted to talk with Yuki, but he could not stop looking at his son. Finally he asked, ''What are you going to call him?''

''Well...'' Yuki pondered it for a moment, ''I think I'll call him...Taku. That's his name. Taku.''

''Taku, hmm?'' Kaz said. ''That means 'to excel,' doesn't it?''

Yuki nodded.

''Well, then, excellent choice,'' Kaz said.

And for the rest of their time together that night they were silent with sheer joy.

* * *

A/N: Took me a while to finish this but it was worth it! And yes, that Keikai lady from the noodle shop scene is the same Keikai from my other fic _This Trial Of Mine_. But unless you didn't read that fic you probably knew that already. Also, according to one of my books, the _kanji_ for ''taku'' does indeed mean ''to excel.'' But to tell the truth, I didn't find that out until I was wrapping up this chapter. 

Ahh talk, talk, talk, talk...I guess I had better shut up. Well until the next chapter, review me, flamers will be forced to listen to me rant...a _lot_.

_**----Shaddie-chan**_


	17. Losing Yuki

The years passed quickly, and before Kaz and Yuki could amply realize it, Taku became a smart and quite vigorous little fellow. He seemed to take after Yuki a good deal; they both shared the rather pleasing alacrity that had drawn Kaz to Yuki years before.

But Taku was very much like his father as well, even though he did not share Kaz's neverending love of money. Still, there was something about him that made it clear that he was Kaz's son.

Due to Kaz's job, however, Taku spent most of his time with Yuki. It often happened that Kaz would not return home until it was very late at night, and by the time he arrived Taku was usually in bed already.

Even when it was Kaz's day off Taku still saw little of him. Kaz usually spent his day off sleeping all day (well, not literally _all day_) and on those rare occasions when he, Yuki and Taku would to something together on his day off, he didn't quite enjoy himself.

To Taku, his father was all about work, work, work and nothing else, while his mother was, well, nothing like that. To make a long story short, Taku and Kaz were not the closest of fathers and sons.

But all that changed one night when Taku was about eight years old. It was Kaz's day off, and as usual he was asleep...well, until he felt someone poking his shoulder. It was Yuki.

''Wh-what?'' Kaz said, sleepily reaching for his glasses.

''My father just called,'' Yuki said, ''He said he wants me to come help out at the bar.''

''And...?'' Kaz said.

''Well, you need to look after Taku while I'm gone.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's fine...'' Kaz said, starting to fall asleep again. ''_What?_'' He snapped. ''Yuki, it's my day off, for Buddah's sake!''

''Kaz.'' Yuki said, giving him a disapproving glare.

Kaz sighed. ''Fine, I'll do it.''

* * *

Yuki had told Taku and Kaz that she would be home by 9:30 that evening, but for some reason or other Taku thought she might return a bit earlier than that. So you can imagine his confusion when 9:15 rolled around and Yuki was not yet home. 

''What's taking Mom so long?'' Taku asked Kaz, who was watching TV and not really paying much attention to anything.

Kaz looked up at the clock on the wall upon hearing his son's question. ''It's not time for her to be back yet, Taku.''

Taku said nothing and went to his room.

But when it was finally 9:30 Yuki still had not yet returned.

''_Where_ is she, and what's taking forever?'' Taku asked his father, now quite worried.

Kaz looked at the clock again. ''I don't know...you just go to bed now and don't worry about it.''

Taku did as he was told, and Kaz waited for another 15 minutes or so, thinking that perhaps Yuki was just running a bit late. Those 15 minutes came and went, and Yuki still had not returned.

Kaz was now concerned. Something wasn't right. He went into the kitchen and called Waribashi, Yuki's father. The phone rang three times, and then Waribashi answered. ''Hello?''

''Waribashi, this is Kaz,'' Kaz said.

''Oh, I was just about to call you...''

''Waribashi, is Yuki still at the bar helping you?'' Kaz said, cutting him off.

''Well...I...I hate to tell you this,'' Waribashi said with a sigh, ''but when she left a little after 8:00 she decided to go for a little drive around town...and...''

''What?'' Kaz said, ''What happened?''

''She...got into a wreck...and...''

''Is...is she dead?'' Kaz said, chilled to the very bone at what Waribashi was telling him.

''Well...'' Waribashi said, a bit hesitant to tell Kaz.

''Look, is my wife dead? That's all I want to know.''

''...Yes,'' Waribashi said, then he hung up.

Kaz just stood there stunned, the phone still in his hand. The thought that kept running through his mind was: _What am I going to tell Taku?_ He remembered how worried Taku had been earlier, and he did not want to upset his son by telling him his fear had come true.

Kaz put the phone down and stepped outside, tears filling his eyes. _Why do these things always happen to me? **WHY? **_He thought. _First it's Dad, then Kiya, and now **this**. _

He had been standing there crying when he noticed someone approaching. It was Amari.

''Kaz,'' Amari said gently.

''A...Amari? What are you doing here?'' Kaz said.

''I just happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd stop by,'' Amari said. ''Now, what's wrong?''

''...Yuki died,'' Kaz said with a heavy sigh.

Amari said nothing for a moment, then he embraced his brother. ''Kaz, I...I'm so sorry.'' He said softly, almost whispering. ''Is there anything I can do?''

''Well...'' Kaz said, pulling himself away from Amari, ''I...guess I could use your help.''

''How?'' Amari asked.

''Would you be willing to...'' Kaz said, a bit hesitant to tell his brother.

''Be willing to what?''

''...Be willing to let Taku live with you?''

Amari was surprised to hear this. ''You're his father, Kaz,'' He said, ''why can't you raise him without Yuki?''

''I have more important things to worry about than him,'' Kaz said, softly but angrily.

''Is that all you care about...money and work?'' Amari asked, outraged. ''You're willing to just forget about your son, aren't you?''

''Forget about him? I would do no such thing,'' Kaz replied.

''You just said you have more important things to worry about,'' Amari said. Kaz said nothing and thought about this.

''He's your son,'' Amari said, walking away, ''do whatever you want with him.''

Kaz watched his brother leave, then went back inside. He quietly went into Taku's room, where he found him sleeping peacefully. After watching his son for a while, he left the room and stood beside the door, thinking.

_''You're willing to just forget about your son, aren't you?''_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Amari's words out of his mind. He opened the door and looked at Taku sleeping once again. The poor little fellow, his worst fear had just come true.

_He needs me_, Kaz thought, closing the door. _I can't just leave him behind.

* * *

_

A/N: Whoa...it's been over a year since I started this story.Time certainly does fly. Sorry this update took so long...again. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one. Until that time comes, review me...oh and is there an afterlife? Flame me and you'll find out. 

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


End file.
